


Hazards of the Emergency Room

by PhookaUpsidedown



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: A bit of death but nobody important, Also Boss has hair here, Because he's based off of Stuart Neal, I was just going to have this as JolyFerre but then Bossuet happened, JolyBoss is a bit of canon I can totally agree with, M/M, Who is cute as hell, sickJoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly doesn't handle the death of anybody well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazards of the Emergency Room

Combeferre returned home after a rather long day at work to find Joly on their couch, face down and sobbing. The blond became worried instantly, rushing over to his boyfriend and kneeling next to him.

“Joly? What’s wrong, love?”

Joly didn’t answer so Combeferre simply threaded his fingers in the other man’s wild brown hair. Besides Joly’s soft sobs, the room was quiet. The best thing that Combeferre could do was wait and keep running his fingers through the lanky man’s hair. At least it was a comforting thing.

“Joly?” he said softly when there was a break in the crying. “Could you sit up?”

The young man nodded and slowly pushed himself up, sitting shakily. Combeferre kissed his forehead before stripping him of his tie and coat, then undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. He knew that crying was uncomfortable enough without the dressy clothes.

“There,” he said quietly, gently pushing Joly’s hair back into place. “Now, can I know what happened?”

“I…I was working the ER this morning. And so many things were going on. I lost track for one second and…” Joly let out a choked sob. “A girl I was meant to be attending to. She…Ferre, she died. Because of me.”

By this point, Joly was sobbing again. Combeferre hopped up on the couch and pulled Joly into a hug. Joly returned it tightly, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Combeferre was quiet once again, rubbing hopefully soothing circles on Joly’s back, rocking him slightly. Joly was calming down a bit now, his sobs quieting down.

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Combeferre quietly. “I’ve worked the ER too, and there were plenty of people who could’ve done something. But it wasn’t your fault.”

Joly was still as the blond gently wiped the tears from his face. By no means was he ‘okay’, but he was calming down. And that was a positive step. Combeferre gave the brunette a reassuring smile, and though Joly didn’t smile back, Combeferre knew that he appreciated all that the blond was doing.

“Alright. You’re going to sleep now. You’re bound to be exhausted.”

The lanky man said nothing as Combeferre gently guided him into a standing position and into their bedroom. He was shaking, but he could stand and he could pull on his pajamas. Combeferre did the same and they both crawled into bed, ignoring how early it was. Joly immediately latched onto his boyfriend, curling up close to the slightly taller man, still shaking slightly. They were quiet then, with Joly trying to sleep and Combeferre just holding him.

Combeferre knew that Joly was of the sensitive kind, and such a terrible thing as death must have really gotten to him. He decided they’d both take a day off the next day. Joly needed it, but he also needed watching. Just in case. But for now they would stay in bed, calm.

“Ferre?” the lanky man mumbled after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

The blond gave a small smile and pressed a soft kiss to Joly’s lips.

“No problem. Now get some sleep, okay?”

The young doctor nodded and closed his eyes, grabbing one of Combeferre’s hands. When the blond laced their fingers and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, a small smile crept onto Joly’s face. A few moments later, he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Joly was told he wasn’t going to work and promptly collapsed back into sleep, having slept restlessly all night. Combeferre looked at him, shocked. On a normal day, Joly would insist on working, no matter how tired. But this collapse was totally against character. He was tired and depressed instead of his usual happy self.

The death of the girl had sent Joly into some sort of shock. He only got out of bed to eat, then later dash to the bathroom when his stomach rebelled against it. The rest of the time, he was curled up and silent. Combeferre stayed with him all day, watching TV and working on school papers in turn. Every once in a while, he would strike up a half-conversation, talking to Joly with the brunette never replying verbally.

Still, Combeferre knew that Joly was slowly getting better. Despite the shaking and the silence. Despite the sickness and his paler than usual complexion. He just needed a day off, a day to rest and have no pressure on his shoulders. A day to sleep, and relax, and be held. He needed a day with Combeferre.

And the blond was there for him, checking his temperature every so often and getting him water when it was deemed necessary. Joly was still quiet, but would give Combeferre the smallest of smiles each time. The situation only called for one extra person to get Joly back on track in a short amount of time. As extra help, they needed Bossuet. After all, two boyfriends were always better than one.

When Joly was gone for a few minutes, retching up nothing and drinking water, Combeferre sent Boss a text. Ten minutes later, when Joly was back in the blond’s arms, Bossuet appeared. Using the key Joly had given him, he walked right into the apartment and into the bedroom, lying down next to Joly the instant he saw him.  
Joly turned to him silently, confused.

“Ferre told me you were feeling bad,” he explained. “I wanted to help you.”

Joly grinned and slipped an arm around him. This was followed by Combeferre shifting so he could get a long arm around Joly’s waist and grab one of Bossuet’s small hands. Both of the brunettes smiled, Joly’s eyes finally lighting up with his usual happiness.

“Thank you both,” the med student said, finally speaking, his voice crackling and soft.

Both of his boyfriends smiled widely before they took turns in pressing gentle kisses to his mouth, making a happy noise leap from Joly’s mouth. Combeferre chuckled softly and Bossuet just kept smiling.

“You’ll be alright now,” said Combeferre.

“Right?” added Bossuet.

“Yeah, I will. I love you both.”

“Same here,” replied Combeferre.

Bossuet gave a huge smile before lightly pouncing on them both and making the taller two laugh.

“I love you both, too.”

Joly gave a happy sigh and chuckled. It had taken him less than 24 hours to get over something terrible. Thank god for two boyfriends.


End file.
